The container/vehicles inspection system is one of the inspection equipment urgently necessary in the Customs and harbors. At present, the containers in the harbors at home and abroad have been checked through the unpacking inspection or by obtaining images through radiation, with long unpacking and inspection, low daily inspection quantity and high inspection cost. For obtaining images through the radiation, the large scale container/vehicle inspection system with the accelerator or Cobalt 60 as radiation source has been developed and manufactured at home and abroad, such as the large scale container/vehicle inspection systems manufactured by Haiman Corporation, Germany and British Airspace Corporation. The above inspection systems are devised as follows. A radiation source which is stationary and produces high energy x-ray and array detectors which receive x-ray passing through the container are mounted in an inspection passage which is capable of shielding radiation beams. A vehicle carrying the container is pulled by a special pulling device so as to pass by the inspection passage. When the container passes the container while the x-ray beams are radiated thereon, the x-ray has transmitted through the container incident on the detectors. As a result, the density distribution of the objects contained in the container is presented according to the variation of the intensity of the x-ray. Then, the intensity of the x-ray is converted into a corresponding gray degree of an image so that a perspective view of the objects contained in the container can be obtained. In such imaging system, the radiation source is fixed, and it is difficult to meet inspection requirements of the container trucks with different height because the height of the container trucks to be inspected varies randomly and the stationary radiation source cannot take any suspicious area as the imaging emphasis; although the computer can amplify and highlight any suspicious area of the image during the imaging, it is difficult for the amplified image to help the inspectors to make correct judgment as the target point cannot aim at the suspicious area. Therefore, existing container/vehicle inspection systems with stationary radiation source cannot fulfill the task for some suspicious articles or goods. In present technology, there is a kind of container inspection system which is of the movable one. This system has a relatively complex pulling device that can pull radiation source, detector and collimator, etc., to reciprocate along the tracks. But such simplex movement results in large moving distance of radiation source when the target point of radiation source aims at the bottom of the container, and thus increasing the land occupation area of whole system. In one word, the existing container inspection system above-mentioned has such disadvantages as large land occupation area of the project and difficulty to make focused inspection to the suspicious area.